


Frohe Weihnachten, Bruder

by Hotaruu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brothers, Germancest Secret Santa 2017, M/M, Sibling Incest, but also angst, christmas markets and some fluff, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaruu/pseuds/Hotaruu
Summary: Christmas is right around the corner, but instead of joyful anticipation for the holidays, something between Ludwig and his brother seems off.And then, on four different occasions, Ludwig is confronted with a feeling in his chest that he only slowly comes to understand.Written for the Germancest Secret Santa 2017 as a gift for Satineshell!





	Frohe Weihnachten, Bruder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SatinesHell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatinesHell/gifts).



> Soooooo, that's a thing that happened!  
> I got way too carried away wirting this, haha! Actually, I just intended to write something about cute brothers visiting a Christmas market and making out, since it's for the Secret Santa and I wanted it to be Christmas themed, but then I thought I needed some backstory as well...  
> So here it is, four parts about brother's falling in love over Christmas. Oh, I also think that it got a lot more angsty than I had planned, because I read other fics (mostly 'Obsession' by Prince_of_Elsinore tbh, it's wonderful) to get back to their characters after a few years... Opsie!  
> BUT, I heard you liked angst (and it's not all angst, I promise), so here you go! I hope you like it!  
> I also tried to include all the cuddles and smooches and sex that you wanted! 
> 
> This gift is for SATINESHELL and a part of the GERMANCEST SECRET SANTA 2017!

\- I -

Somehow, something had changed between them over the past year.

The changes were subtle enough, but Ludwig had started to notice his brother’s strange behavior more and more. He seemed less boisterous, quieter. His smile was too wide, and not quite reaching his eyes as it used to. Less talkative, and a lot more sunken into his own thoughts. But, Ludwig thought, maybe that was just the way his brother was now, after all.

They had not seen each other for years, had grown up without each other for a large portion of their lives. Inseparable as they had been as kids, they had been torn apart after their parent’s divorce, when their father Friedrich took Gilbert with him to move to France, while Ludwig and their mother Elisabeth remained in Berlin.

Unfortunately, in the time before cell phones, there was no real way to contact each other regularly without it costing a lot of money, especially not when they did not even live in the same country. So they had to stick to a call on Christmas, Easter and one for each of their birthdays for a long time, and never really got a chance to catch up with the other’s lives for good or even come for a visit. Ludwig had missed his brother deeply, and he was sure that Gilbert had felt the same way, but didn’t want to seem weak when they spoke to each other.

But when Friedrich passed away a year ago, Gilbert had called to ask if he could stay at Ludwig’s for a while, just until he got a new job and a flat. He had hated France, and said he wanted to finally come back to Germany, to see his little brother again. Ludwig had been more than happy, and even though Gilbert has had a hard time coping with their father’s death – after all, they had always been so close and Gilbert had practically worshipped him – he eventually managed and returned to his old self, just as Ludwig remembered him from their childhood.

But as he stared at his brother now, sitting in the kitchen, petting his little bird and nursing a beer that had to be warm by now, he was sure there was something hidden in him that he did not want to let him know. He was not going to be fooled by his brother’s happy façade, which fell apart so easily whenever he thought Ludwig was not looking.

Maybe it still had to do with Friedrich’s death, maybe it was something else, he did not know. It broke his heart.

Carefully he made his way over to the fridge and took two beers. He exchanged one for his brother’s warm one and opened one for himself, before he took the seat next to Gilbert.

“Hey, I was drinking that!” his brother protested, but did not try to take it back.

“It’s warm, put it back in the fridge and drink it later.” Ludwig suggested and eyed his brother, who shuffled uncomfortably and rolled the new bottle between his hands before taking a gulp.

“You know you can talk to me, right?” Ludwig said.

Gilbert did not answer right away and averted his gaze. “Yes.”

“About everything.”

“Yes -“

“Then please, do.”

A heavy silence fell over them both, Ludwig looking expectantly at his brother, who only met his eyes once or twice. Gilbert was not going to tell him, Ludwig knew, so he sighed deeply and slowly slid an arm around his brother’s shoulder, pulling him against himself in a weak, one-armed embrace. He hoped his brother would understand the gesture. He wanted to be a good brother.

Asking about problems never got them anywhere, as Gilbert was too stubborn and proud to show his troubles in front of Ludwig. But he could try to give him some support, he thought, to let him know he was there for him just as Gilbert had always been there for his little brother, and still was.

“I am here for you. Always.”

Neither of them spoke, but after a while Gilbert released himself from the embrace and stood up, fake smile plastered on his face again. “Thanks, Lutz. I know. But it’s nothing, okay? Work’s just a bit stressful right now, but I’m sure it’s going to get better soon!”

Ludwig sighed, exhausted and not convinced. Back to the usual charade. “Okay.” he said quietly, before hastily adding “If you- If you want to, we could bake some cookies like we used to with mother? Christmas is next month already, and… we could do it together?”

If speaking would not helped, then maybe he could just cheer his brother up and distract him from whatever was nagging him. They did not do a lot of stuff together anymore, with them both having to work a lot, and it would be refreshing to spend some time with him.

Gilbert’s grin widened and he ruffled his brother’s neatly combed hair. “Sure! Next week? I’ll get the ingredients!” he announced, before he walked away to his room, beer still in hand. “See you later!”

Something soft tugged at his heart as he saw his brother disappear through the door. He just sat there, lost in thought like Gilbert had before, and let his beer get warm.

 

 

\- II -

Ludwig looked over all the cookies that his brother had worked on. They had spent the entire evening rolling dough, cutting out shapes and baking them. It was nostalgic, but they got along as good as ever and the weird feeling from last week had almost completely vanished.

“Hey, don’t eat this one, that’s my favorite!” Gilbert cried out just as he tried to grab one of the bird-shaped cookies which his brother had meticulously decorated with colorful icing. A hand shot out to take the little biscuit from him. “Take one of your own boring cookies, you thief!”

Ludwig was faster than his brother and turned around, so that Gilbert had to get up and come around to take it back, which he did. In a deliberate attempt to enrage his big brother even more, he just ate it right up and looked him dead in the eye.

Gilberts jaw dropped, scandalized. “Did you just… did you kill him!? You monster!”

A smirk crept on Ludwig’s lips as he chewed and swallowed it. “You can always make a new one, brother.”

“Yeah, duh! But I liked this one!” he protested and punched him in the arm. “You’re going to regret that! I’m going to eat all your cookies!”

“No, you won’t.” Ludwig taunted and punched his brother back in the arm, making him rub the spot.

“You will see.” He responded with his wide toothy grin, before he jumped forward and started tickling him mercilessly, laughing like a maniac. “Fight!”

Ludwig reacted fast, started shoving Gilbert back and trying to tickle him as well, laughing. “If that’s what you want!”

They struggled through the entire kitchen, careful not to knock anything off the shelves, laughing and playfully fighting each other just like they had as children. And then, Ludwig saw his chance to win, for once in his life, against his elder brother who had always seemed so strong and tall and impossible to overcome. But he had exceeded Gibert’s height by a few centimeters now, and was just as buff if not a little bit more.

In one swift motion Ludwig spun around with his brother, pinning him against a cupboard. The impact let the air escape from Gilbert’s lungs and he huffed a few quiet sounds of laughter and tried catching his breath from the tickling until suddenly his grin fell away.

Ludwig was close to him, so close that he could feel his brother’s heavy breathing on his skin and smell his unmistakable scent. Gilbert seemed to have a similar realization as he slowly met his stern gaze with a slightly parted mouth, still gasping for air.

It felt like electricity when they locked eyes. A thrilling chance, a fleeting moment.

But as Ludwig was still contemplating the moment, Gilbert moved forward. Ludwig froze and could feel the ghost of his brother’s lips on his. But they did not touch, and as suddenly as it had come, the moment was over and the spell broken. Gilbert had laid his head against his shoulder instead and desperately clutched at his shirt.

Ludwig let out a breath he did not realize he had held and let the awkward pose shift into a full embrace. Absentmindedly he stroked up and down his brothers back and tried to understand what just had happened.  

 

 

\- III -

They had not talked about the incident since it happened, if one could even call it an ‘incident’. It had just been two brothers having fun – for the most part. Until they had looked each other in the eyes and Ludwig had felt his stomach clench with anticipation and –

But anticipation for what? A kiss? No, no, no, that could not have been it. Why would he want to be kissed by his brother? Why would he anticipate it? It surely was because of their position, because Ludwig had experience now, as a grown man, and knew, and felt, when the time was right to kiss. There was no childish innocence left in him, but Gilbert was still his brother even if they hadn’t seen each other for so long.

So why then did he catch himself staring at his brother time and time again?

Because he was worried. Because he wanted to see what was bothering his brother, to see if he was alright. That was what Ludwig told himself. And definitely not because he wanted to kiss his brother, no. Who in their right mind would even think of something like this?

He tucked his scarf tighter around his neck. It had started to snow, and it was getting dark early. But the darkness only showed how beautifully lit the city was with warm-yellow Christmas lights in every shape and form imaginable.

Ludwig looked at his watch. Already five minutes late to meet his brother at the Christmas market. Work was stressful right before the holidays, so he hadn’t gotten off of work in time.

Hurriedly he walked along the streets until he could see the elaborately decorated entrance to the market, with Gilbert waiting in front of it. Nobody could overlook him, even when he wore a fluffy warm jacket and a scarf that covered half his face. With his almost white hair and relatively fair skin he just stood out among the masses of visitors.

Ludwig’s breath caught in his throat as a thought crossed his mind. Beautiful. His brother was beautiful. He came to a halt just a few meters in front of him to take in his form, his face –

“Oh hey, bro!” Gilbert had seen him and began to wave like a madman. Ludwig was pulled back from his thoughts and could feel his cheeks heat and chest constrict. What was wrong with him?  

“Hey” he said, trying not to let on what just happened, and gave his brother a weak smile. “Sorry I am late. I could not leave work early.”

“Ah, whatever! Come on, you’re here now with your awesome brother! No time to talk about work!” Gilbert grinned and patted his brother on the back to steer him through the entrance and onto the market.

“We should definitely eat some burnt almonds and drink Glühwein!” he suggested as they walked through the crowded streets between the little wooden booths. Everything was decorated with fir branches, red ribbons and Christmas trees that they both admired the beauty of.

Ludwig could feel his brother’s hand on his back, holding him close to his body between all the strangers and he felt a warmth creeping up his neck again. It was something so brotherly, Gilbert didn’t want to lose his brother between all these strangers, but somehow it was different.

They walked and talked for a while, Ludwig watching his brother speak, the movement of his lips, and had a hard time focusing on something else. He hoped Gilbert wouldn’t notice.

Sometimes they stopped at random stalls, most of the time because Gilbert wanted to look at what they sold and also buy something absolutely useless. But Ludwig let him, not wanting to disturb his brother’s happiness (even if he knew that Gilbert’s stuff would end up all over their flat). Other times they would just get something to eat, like almonds or sweet chestnuts.

Finally, it was getting late and cold, the snow was falling more heavily now as well. They decided to stop at one of the booths that sold Glühwein to get warm, even if it was just from the alcohol.

They got their glasses and sipped the sweet hot wine. Gilbert started talking about Christmas in France and that he had missed the traditional German food, and Ludwig was happy to just listen to his brother ramble on and on about his time in the other country.

After three glasses, Gilbert would threw in a few sentences in French as well, and Ludwig had to hold back the smirk that threatened to make its way on his lips. His brother had sworn to never speak French again, since he hated the language, but Ludwig quite enjoyed it when he talked this soft and elegant language, in contrast to his harsh German.

His eyes roamed his brother’s face, taking in the sight. Beautiful. That’s what he had thought. And he was, but he had thought this about other people too, not only about Gilbert. It was just the way the warm lights caught in his white hair that it looked so inviting, so nice to comb fingers through and feel its silkiness. It was the way his crimson eyes gleamed so bright, how his nose complimented his rough features and how inviting those lips looked against his pale skin.

Ludwig pulled himself out of his thoughts. He had been staring again, but Gilbert was so animatedly talking that he hadn’t noticed. Did he really think like this about his brother? Maybe… it was just the pleasant buzz of the alcohol to make him nostalgic about coming here with his brother after all these years.  

“Oh hey, Lutz, look! There’s a mistletoe above us! Kesese, you should give your big brother a kiss, shouldn’t you? It’s tradition!” Gilbert pointed upwards and grinned wide. Sure enough, there was a branch of this betraying plant above their heads, taunting Ludwig and all his confusing thoughts for the last weeks and especially the ones he just had a few minutes ago.

His eyes searched Gilbert's red ones to understand whether he really meant it, and he noticed the strain in his grin and maybe there was something hopeful flashing in his eyes? His cheeks were reddened as well, but that could also be the cold biting into his skin.

Ludwig’s thoughts ran through his mind, kiss, kiss, Gilbert wanted a kiss! But it had to be a joke, he would not really want a kiss, no, it must be one of his cruel jokes.

“What, you can’t give your bro a kiss on the cheek, you chicken?” Gilbert provoked him. Oh, the cheek, right. The cheek. Where else! Brothers can kiss each other on the cheek, there was nothing wrong with that.

Ludwig sighed heavily, a cloud of hot breath forming in front of his mouth. “You are annoying.” He grunted, but did not mean it. He leaned forward and softly kissed Gilbert there, on his cheek.

The smell of his brother and the closeness of him hit him when it was already too late. He could feel his heart clench uncomfortably, and the alcohol did not help to numb this upcoming feeling of butterflies in his stomach.

Without thinking he let his lips drift over Gilbert’s soft flesh, breathing in and out, taking it all in. The softness and coldness. His brother’s hairs tingling his forehead and nose, his breathing, hot, against his neck and smelling of vine and spices.

This kiss was going on way longer than it should, he told himself, but he could not bring himself to separate from Gilbert’s skin. Ludwig could feel Gilbert shift, and he thought, no, he will push me away, he will feel uncomfortable.

His eyes darted to Gilbert’s red ones, and when they found them, they were staring directly at him. A moment later he could feel a different softness on his lips, and he slowly registered that his brother had turned his head to kiss him properly.

Ludwig could not hold back the deep sigh escaping him before his eyes fell shut in his drunken bliss. Gilbert’s mouth moved against his slowly and carefully, as if he was afraid that Ludwig would pull away. Why should he pull away? It felt incredible!

He could not consciously control his actions anymore, moved closer to Gilbert and lay his free hand at the back of Gilbert’s head, holding him close, so close.

Something wet touched him, and he opened his mouth in want, letting Gilbert’s tongue slip in to swipe over his teeth, tongue and flesh. His brother also nipped and teased, their breaths mingling together in the coldness and the snow, hot and needy.

“Ludwig” Gilbert finally sighed when he pulled away just a moment to gasp for air, and Ludwig’s eyes snapped open as he stumbled back in shock. This was Gilbert he was kissing, his brother!

“Gil, I’m sorry, o-oh, I’m so sorry-“

He could see the heartbreak in his brother’s eyes and he did not want anything more than pull him back into his arms and kiss his hurt away. His beautiful big brother. But they should not have kissed, he should not have given in into this pleasant buzz from the wine.

“I should not have-“ he stammered and covered his mouth with his hand, looking around. What if someone would have seen them, knows what they are? No lovers, no friends, but their own flesh and blood.

“We should go back home” Ludwig said. His brother had been silent since they pulled apart, and even he did not seem to think of a witty joke or a false grin to diffuse the awkwardness between them. He just nodded dumbly, and kept his eyes on the ground.

The walk home was embarrassingly silent as they just walked at a fast pace, not knowing what to say to each other. They never met eyes, but stole quick glances of each other every now and then, thinking about what this was between them.

But Ludwig was sure now, this tugging in his chest, this light pull at his heart, it was a secret longing, a deep rooted love for his brother that was not at all brotherly in nature.

 

 

\- IV –

Neither of them had talked more than necessary to the other over the last few days before Christmas.

Ludwig had been evading his brother as much as he could, even when this meant to stay long hours at work or go out with friends more often than he would have liked to. But he could not dodge him anymore, Christmas had come, and of course he wanted to spend the holiday with Gilbert. It was, after all, a day for the whole family to enjoy.

He had even bought a few presents that he was sure Gilbert would like, and had placed them under their Christmas tree. But as he did so, he also noticed that his brother had bought a few things for him as well. A warmth spread through his body, filling him with happiness, but at the same time he was sad that the few days leading up to this moment had been so difficult for both of them. He did not even know if Gilbert was angry or sad or something else, and he felt terrible for it.

As if on cue he heard his brother open the front door, coming home from work. Ludwig stood dumbstruck in their small living room, clenching his hands to fists before their eyes met.

“Uh…” he began and cleared his throat. “Welcome home. Merry Christmas, Gilbert.”

A small and weak smile spread on Gilbert’s lips. “Merry Christmas to you too, Lutz.”

Ludwig let out a relieved breath and watched how his brother slip out of his shoes and his jacket, before he let his gaze wander through the living room.

Gilbert came over to him and flopped himself onto the couch, stretching out. His gaze lingered on the presents that his brother had bought, before he raised his head to look at him. Ludwig hadn’t moved and looked impossibly uncomfortable with the situation, so Gilbert sighed loudly.

“Can- let’s- you know, let’s talk” he suggested and patted at the spot next to him on the sofa cushions.

Mechanically, Ludwig nodded and moved to sit, but had a hard time saying or doing anything.

“So uh… that happened, right?” His brother did not need to say what, exactly, happened. They both knew perfectly well what he was talking about. The kiss, first and foremost. But there was something else hanging over them like a dark cloud for the last month or so. The stares, the touches, the thoughts.

“I did not mean to –“ Ludwig started, but was cut off by a huff of his brother.

“Yeah, me neither. It probably was just the alcohol. No biggie.”

“Yes, the alcohol.” It hadn’t been too much, Ludwig had hardly felt anything besides a slight buzz and maybe he had felt a bit more courageous and outgoing, but not like this.

They both knew it. The silence that followed stretched on endlessly, until Gilbert gave in. With a loud sigh he looked at his brother.

“You remember when you asked me if everything was okay?” he said, almost a whisper. Ludwig had to strain his ears to even hear it.

“Yes. But you told me it was fine.” He recalled begrudgingly. Gilbert had not been fine, and still wasn’t.

“Actually, I’ve been thinking a lot.” Ludwig had noticed as much, but only made a noncommittal grunt.

“About you.”

That made his heart speed up all of the sudden and he met Gilbert’s eyes, expectantly. About him?

“We haven’t seen each other for so long, right? Haven’t really had a chance to get to know each other better until… y’know, recently, when Friedrich… when he died. But- but it’s awesome being back! Even when dad’s not here anymore.” Gilbert turned his eyes away, staring at the presents lying so innocently under the green Christmas tree, as if everything was alright.

“You grew up to be a good- I mean, I dunno, you are- Oh just look at you, you became so handsome and nice, a real man right here!” He gestured vaguely in Ludwig’s direction and sighed again.

“I wish I had been there for you, you have become so independent and you don’t need me anymore. But I can’t change the past and- when I came here, you looked… good. Real good.”

Ludwig knit his brows together and he felt uneasy to hear what his brother would say next. But he would listen. The feeling was not entirely unpleasant.

“You were some stranger all of the sudden. I know you, you’re still my brother and I love you endlessly, but there… was something more, suddenly. But you’re my brother.” The last sentence was a mere breath. Had he heard right? Something… more?

“I thought about kissing you.” Ludwig said without thinking, before he could stop himself.

His brother’s head shot up, confusion written all over his features.

“I understand. It’s- difficult, now. But I feel different as well.” His hands were sweating, and he tried to rub them dry on his pants. He was nervous. Nervous about telling his brother how he felt about him. But so had Gilbert, probably, and he had taken the first step like a big brother.

“Different?” Gilbert coaxed, curious.

“Uh… I- I think. Different as in… not… I- Oh god, Gilbert.”

His elder brother took one of his nervous hands in his and tried again. “Different as in what, Lutz?” His voice was demanding, maybe a bit too demanding.

Their gazes met. There it was again, this hopeful spark, and Ludwig just could not hold it in him anymore. Pulling and tearing at his heart, he had to let it go.

“I think I’m in love with you.”

Silence.

Complete and utter silence.

Then, a sob, and another. Gilbert’s face was contorted with relief and joy and something sad that Ludwig could not yet place. He did not know how to react, stiffened, and felt so raw and exposed to his brother.

“I’m sorry Gil, I should not have said-“

But his brother just tightened the grip around his hand and pulled him into a tight embrace. Ludwig could feel his chest rise and fall with each breath and each sob and each small laugh.

“I love you too, Lutz. I love you so fucking much.”

And then Gilbert’s mouth was on his, and he was holding his head in his hands so desperately and yet so softly. He tasted the salt from the tears and could feel the wetness of his snot, but in this moment he could not have cared less.

Gilbert loved him too.

They loved each other.

“I was so afraid that you would hate me, but I kept coming back to this thought, this feeling, I could not stop myself. I know it’s not right, and I felt so bad to feel this way.” Gilbert whispered against his lips. “I tried to ignore it, I really tried.”

“I know.” Ludwig responded and thought back to all those small moment where Gilbert had looked so small, so insecure, broken and alone. It all made sense now. “I know you tried.”

They let their foreheads rest against each other, breathing each other’s breathes. Adrenaline and Endorphin was rushing through Ludwig’s veins, making him feel giddy with excitement and happiness.

“You should really blow your nose, that’s disgusting, Gil.”

His brother laughed lightly and nodded. “You’re right, sorry, it got all over you as well.”

He stood up to get some tissues, and immediately Ludwig missed the closeness and warmth of his brother’s body. But it did not take Gilbert long to come back clean, with only slightly red rimmed eyes.

“Here.” He tossed him a tissue to clean up as well, and Ludwig gladly accepted it.

Gilbert sat himself next to his brother again, so close, and Ludwig leaned into his familiar body. For one short moment the world seemed to be whole for both of them.

“Is it wrong? This, between us?” Ludwig whispered anxiously, an unknown fear suddenly taking hold of him. He had thought about it a lot, after the kiss. Gilbert was his brother, after all, no matter how different they had become over the years.

“Don’t think about this now, I have thought about this too much over the last weeks, and I just want to enjoy today, alright? We can think about it tomorrow, we’ll figure it out.” Gilbert’s hot breath was tickling his ear, and a pleasant shower ran down his spine.

His brother was right, there was plenty of time to think about it. He wanted it to work, so badly. He loved him so much. Funny, how things can take a turn like this over such a short period of time.

“Yeah” he breathed and turned to him, letting his nostrils fill with the scent he came to love deeply so recently, and let his lips touch his brother’s neck.

Carefully he nipped, and licked and teased the skin, needing to explore it, to feel his brother. Gilbert leaned his head to one side to give Ludwig more access, moaning silently while he let his hands roam freely over his brother’s chest.

Ludwig’s stomach fluttered with need. A need he had never known before.

He pressed his body against Gilbert’s, still placing open mouthed kisses on his neck and jaw, taking in every bit of skin, but careful not to leave any marks.

His lips found Gilberts again and they kissed hungrily. Ludwig noticed Gilbert’s slender fingers opening his button-up and shoving it off his shoulders, before he lost his brother’s lips to find them at his chest again, kissing the exposed skin there.

They both sank back against the soft cushions of the sofa, Gilbert draped over him. He had never imagined for this to actually happen, to see his brother like this. Arousal flooded through his body.

“Gilbert…” Ludwig moaned and let a hand –finally – comb through this silky white hair, just as he had thought about so many times, before he took a hold of it and brought Gilbert’s head back up to kiss him again. This forced him to shift his position slightly and Ludwig gasped into his lover’s mouth when he felt his half-hard dick press against his own.

His brother smirked knowingly and moved his hips in little, rhythmic motions. “You like that?” he asked breathlessly, and Ludwig could only suppress another embarrassing moan.

Gilbert hummed in contentment and let his tongue flick over Ludwig’s nipple, left and right, and watched with delight as his face contorted in pleasure.

“I never asked you about your sex life.” He mused against the hot skin, but Ludwig just looked at him so aroused and embarrassed.

“I’m not a virgin, if you worry about that.” He breathed and let his eyes fall shut. For now, Ludwig only wanted to concentrate on Gilbert.

They let it go slow that night, with wet kisses and painfully soft touches. Undressing each other for an impossibly long time, taking in each other’s bodies and soaking in the feeling of being together. For many people what they did was wrong, but god, it felt so right to Ludwig. How could something so perfect be wrong?

After a while of playful teasing, sucking and even more kissing, Gilbert had gone to get his lube, and when he came back, Ludwig had time to take in the fully naked form of his brother for the first time.

“God Gil, you’re so beautiful, you know that?” He breathed.

“I sure do, I’m awesome!” His brother grinned and with a soft huff, Ludwig let his eyes slide close again. His brother, smug as ever.

“But so are you.” Oh.

A moment later Gilbert was above him again, letting some of the cold liquid drop onto his fingers.

“Do you want to do this?” he asked. “I don’t want to push, y’know.”

“Absolutely.” Ludwig’s voice sounded a lot rougher now, but Gilbert had teased him for so long now that he could not wait to do this with him. Every fiber in his body was already so raw from the playful kisses and soft touches – he needed his brother, he wanted it.

His brother grinned and let one finger glide over his erection, making its way to his pulsing entrance and leaving a trail of wet, cold lube behind it. Ludwig gasped when it reached its destination, and Gilbert massaged around the puckering hole before slowly letting one coated finger slide into the hot tightness.

“Mhhh…” Ludwig moaned, and pushed against Gilbert’s hand. He wanted more, deeper, faster.

“Eager” Gilbert remarked. “So eager for your brother.”

Ludwig could feel his cheeks heat and was not sure if he wanted to hear this term now, or not. But it certainly did the trick and made his cock twitch with arousal.

His older brother hummed in pleasure and thrust his digit in and out slowly, curling and curving it against the wet walls surrounding it. Then he pushed in a second finger, stretching his brother just a little more.

Ludwig had to bite his lip to stop those small, needy whimpers from escaping his treacherous mouth.

“God, Lutz, you have no idea how often I dreamed about this.” Gilbert drawled, his voice coarse with arousal. Ludwig had never heard his brother like this before, and it was thrilling, to get to know him anew again – and even more than that.

His fingers were scissoring him, preparing him for what was to come. A third digit entered him, and he could feel them brush against his prostate, sending chills through his entire body. “Gil-“

His brother shushed him with a deep, passionate kiss, before he withdrew. Ludwig felt empty, the fingers gone, and he longed for them to be back, he needed them to be back. His hips followed them involuntarily, but only found cold air, so he let it sink back down again.

He didn’t have to wait long. There was something else pressing against his hole, and Gilbert breathed hard into his mouth, hands on his tights and spreading Ludwig so nicely for him.

Slowly, so painfully slow. Gilbert took his time pushing his cock in, not wanting to hurt his brother. Ludwig could not decide if he wanted to let his head fall back in pleasure with the feeling of the thick head entering him, or if he wanted to stay still and let their breaths mingle in this intimate moment, experience his brother with all his senses.

He tried a bit of both, but ultimately kissed his brother desperately and open mouthed with deep and guttural groans from both of them in between.

When Gilbert had entered him fully they took a moment to adjust to the overwhelming feeling of their bodies connecting in such a perfect way.

Soon Gilbert began moving in him, long and slow strokes almost pulling him out of his brother, but then driving in him again. It was so bitter-sweet, far too much and not enough, and Ludwig squirmed under the weight of his brother, and his reassuring warmth, wanting him to go faster and deeper.

Their moans were indistinguishable after some time, both loud and desperate, not getting enough from each other. The closer they got to their sweet relief, the faster Gilbert snapped his hips forward to bury his full length inside Ludwig, who was just a puddle of pure bliss in his brother’s hands now.  

“Close-“ Gilbert breathed, keeping up with his hard pace while also drinking up the sight of Ludwig like this. His little brother’s eyes met his gaze, unfocused and clouded with arousal and pleasure, sighing his name between loud noises whenever Gilbert hit this sweet spot inside of him.

The older brother could not hold back anymore. It was too much, too hot. He wanted to see his brother cum.

He wrapped a sweaty hand around Ludwig’s shaft and began pumping with each well placed thrust, and soon enough, he could feel the walls tightening around his cock.

“Gilbert!” Ludwig screamed and came, pushing his back off of the cushions and trying desperately to cling to his brother’s back with shaking arms and hands. Close, so close.

As if the sinful use of his name during climax had not been enough, the cum now painting his chest and stomach definitely brought Gilbert over the edge as well.

“Ludwig!” he moaned and buried himself as deeply in this blissful tightness as he could to release his hot semen inside his brother as his own orgasm washed over him.

For a moment after, they coughed their breaths, letting their orgasms slowly dissipate until there was only a pleasant buzz left in them.

Exhausted but satisfied, Gilbert let himself fall next to Ludwig, but held him close by wrapping an arm lazily around him.

They lay like this for a little while, listening to each other’s breaths and feeling their hearts beat in their chests, until Gilbert spoke up.

“Y’know… maybe this can work out. It’s not illegal, I looked it up.” he murmured sleepily. “It’s just… unconventional. But hey, what do you think would be the right name when we marry? Beilschmidt… or Beilschmidt? I can’t decide, both sound pretty awesome.” Gilbert chuckled.

Ludwig had to laugh at that, and just a small weight was taken from his shoulders. Not illegal, that was… good. And how long had his brother thought about this? Marry? Was that even allowed? But nevertheless, he felt his heart swell with happiness.

“Maybe you’re right.”

His eyes fell upon the presents beneath the tree, unopened and forgotten. Whatever tomorrow would bring, they could face it together.

“Merry Christmas, Gil. I Love you.”

“Merry Christmas, Lutz. Love you, too.”


End file.
